Invitaciones
by Sppirit
Summary: Antonio podía invitarla a todas partes. Ella, por una fuerza más allá de su entendimiento, aceptaba.


Fuck Yeah, al fin logro subir ;w; -dos días- Hice esta cosa ayer en la noche que me llegó la inspiración. Es un AntonioxLovina dedicado a Fannisha Usui! *-* Lo prometido es deuda y si no eres mi primer review, te golpeo (?) -ok, no-.

Y eso pues. Si no se sube esta cosa, denuncio a mi hermana de 4 años =w=

**Advertencias: **El mal humor de Lovina, Antonio siendo Antonio y un pobre e inocente tomate escupido.

* * *

><p><strong>Invitaciones<strong>

Bien, ¿qué les voy a decir? Ah, si. Ahí estaba la tipa esta comiendo papitas lays y escuchando música en su súper mp3 –mp4 no, no le alcanzó para ese-, mientras miraba por la ventana. El profe no había asistido y estaba toda la jodida clase vuelta loca. Pero no ella. Sólo miraba, pensando en… ¡A LA MIERDA, GENTE! ¿Quieren saber de verdad lo que pasó? Pues si, el muy bastardo del español la había invitado al parque de diversiones el sábado, y ella, muy extrañamente, aceptó. Claro, no sin una mega golpiza al castaño luego de su constate pockeo.

Y, ¿adivinen qué?...

_-Inicio de un gran flash back-_

-¡Lovi! –la llamó el español en un pasillo de la academia. Ella lo ignoró y siguió su curso, caminando apresuradamente, mientras él la seguía- ¡Oye, e-espera! ¡No corras tan rápido! ¡Lovi…!

Ella se detuvo en seco y el ojiverde chocó contra ella, se golpeó en la nariz. Y mientras él se frotaba la parte adolorida, Lovina dijo:

-Primero que nada, te he dicho 160 mil veces que es LO-VI-NA y no "Lovi", juro que te golpearé –él la interrumpió.

-Pero si siempre lo haces –rió.

-Cállate. Déjame seguir, maldito seas. Segundo: estoy de malas y no, no voy a aceptar ninguna estúpida oferta que vengas a hacer –tenía cara de volver a interrumpirla, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, ella continuó-. Por último: ¡NO QUIERO VER TU ASQUEROSA CARA CERCA DE MÍ OTRA VEZ!

Oh, eso debió doler…

-¿Eh? Pero Lovi…na, sólo quería invitarte al parque este sábado ¡Será muy entretenido! –exclamó-, anda di que si, ¡por favor!

-Deja pensarlo… NO.

Y ella siguió caminando.

-Te compraré lo que quieras.

Ella se detuvo.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-B-bueno, lo que pueda…

Ella siguió caminando.

-Te daré un besito.

Y ella caminó aún más rápido.

-¡Por favor, Lovi! Di que si –comenzó a pockearla-. Anda, di que si, di que si, di que si, di que si, por favor, por favor, por favor…

-¡ME CAGO EN TU PUTA MADRE, ESTÁ BIEN!

-No, en mi madre no –a punto de llorar, sin tomar en cuenta la respuesta a su petición.

-Bien, en tu padre entonces.

-Bueh, será… espera, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? –cara de imbécil.

-No lo repetiré.

-Dilo, dilo, por favor~ -cara de imbécil por dos.

-QUE NO.

-¿Si? –por tres.

-Pues dije que si –susurró y se fue corriendo, enterita roja y no diré "como un tomate", porque a pesar de que son más ricos que el cappuccino que me tomé en la mañana, es muy muy muy cliché y me aburre.

_-Fin del gran flash back-_

Lovina suspiró. Luego comenzó a recordar las tragedias que pasó con el español en el parque. "¿Por qué mierda acepté?", se preguntaba una y otra y otra y otra y otra, etc. vez.

Llegó la hora del recreo. Antes de poder salir huyendo ese frío lunes de invierno –WTF, sólo era otoño-, entró Antonio con la mega sonrisa a joderle la vida como siempre.

-¡Lovi~! –gritó con su voz cantarina.

-Joder, ¿qué parte de "no quiero ver la cara de mosco que tienes", no entiendes?

-"Mosco". ¿Por qué un mosco? –cara de imbécil por mil. A Toño nadie le gana en imbecilidad, según Lovina, ¿saben?

-Joder, es lo único que se me ocurre. ¿Qué quieres ahora? –Lovina tenía ganas de golpearlo y salir corriendo de ahí. O tal vez lo único que quería era quedarse ahí por siempre con él… no, esperen, definitivamente, ella no quería eso.

-Venía a preguntarte si vamos a tomar un café a Starbucks después de clases –puso la mejor sonrisa española (?) que pudo poner. Dios, pero que sexy es. De lo que se pierde Lovi…

-Contigo no voy ni a la esquina, eres un bastardo…

-¿Eh? Pero si fuimos juntos al parque y queda más allá de la esquina…

-… ¿Qué tan retrasado eres?

Al final, fueron a tomar café solo porque Lovina tenía frío –según ella. Se fue a su casa y luego de hacer sus deberes y ver MTV para cagarse la vida como la adolescente de 16 años que era, se fue a dormir. Antes de quedarse dormida, recordó los últimos minutos en el parque.

_-Flash back más cortito-_

Lovina caminaba con el corazón en la garganta al lado de Antonio. Iba muy nerviosa, pues recién habían salido de la casa del terror y ella estaba que se desmayaba del susto.

-Venga, Lovi, no es para tanto –sonreía Toño.

-¿¡No es para tanto! –se detuvo para mirarlo directo a los ojos- ¡Te odio! Nunca debí venir, a demás, eso me da un puto miedo que no se va con nada y yo…

No continuó por lo que ustedes se imaginarán.

Si, damas y caballeros, él la calló con un beso. Un corto pero dulce beso.

-Y y-yo… t-te… -intento hablar luego del beso, pero solo balbuceaba.

Antonio sonrió y siguió caminando. Lovina fue a su lado, sin hablar durante todo el camino.

_-Fin del flash back más cortito-_

La italiana suspiró y se tapó la cara con el cojín. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se le venía a la mente esa imagen.

-Eres un bastardo, no puedo ni dormir… -susurró para sí.

Al día siguiente, llegó tarde al cole y con una cara de sueño que asustaría a un zombie.

-Me cago en Mussolini –dijo con una voz adormilada al llegar al lado de su hermana, que había salido antes de la casa y ahora estaba sentada en su pupitre.

-¿V-ve~? ¿Hermana, es-estás bien? –preguntó con algo de miedo Felicia.

-Se… después de clases, necesito hablar contigo, Feli…

-¡Claro!

Llegó el profesor de matemáticas y se puso a narrar su aburridísima clase. Lovina deseaba morir. Felicia deseaba pasta. El Bad Friend Trio hacía travesuras en su propio salón. Antonio quería ver a Lovi. Y Lovi quería matarse.

Llegó el primer recreo de ese día martes de otoño. Lovina y Felicia salieron al patio a conversar.

-¿Qué sucede, Lovina? –le preguntó la menor.

-… ¡No sé que mierda hacer!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?...

Mientras que la reconocida tsundere le explicaba a su hermana su problema, el español caminaba por un pasillo con un tomate en busca de su amada.

-Lovi~ Lovina~ ¿Dónde estás?

Hasta que llegó dónde estaban las dos. Pareció reconocer que hablaban de algo importante. Así que decidió esperar ahí, detrás de un muro, hasta poder salir en un momento más apropiado. Por mientras, se comía el tomate.

-Es que… yo lo quiero… creo -admitía Lovina. Antonio, que escuchaba todo, escupió el tomate que tenía en la boca.

-Lo siento, tomatito –susurró- ¿Lovi quiere a alguien más?...

Ahora niños (?), imagínense a un chibi Antonio corriendo con lagrimitas en los ojos donde chibi Gilbo y chibi Francis que conversaban felices en otro lugar.

-¡Waaa! ¡Lovi, chico, quiere, otro, a!

-¿Qué te comiste un qué? –preguntó Gilbert sin entender nada.

-Yo traduzco –dijo el francés mientras abrazada a su amigo desconsolado- "Lovi quiere a otro chico". Eso dice.

-Ah… ¿y tú cómo sabes eso, Toñete?

-La escuché hablar con Feli-chan…

-Nah, alucinas. Kesesese, no es importante.

-¡Claro que es importante! –gritaron los otros dos al unísono.

-Cálmate Toño, habla con ella y verás que pasa, ¿si? –le dijo Francis con una sonrisa.

-Bien…

Antonio hizo lo que el rubio le dijo. Al final de clases, fue al salón de las italianas.

-¡Lovi!

Lovina, que planeaba pasar desapercibida, cubriéndose con su polerón, se detuvo, nerviosa. Se giró hacia el que la llamaba.

-¿Qué?

-Pues…

Mientras todos los demás alumnos de la sala salían de ahí, Antonio pensaba las palabras correctas para decirle a la chica. Felicia se había ido con un macho patatas que nadie conoce, pero que a Lovina le caía mal.

-¿Pues qué? Habla, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Claro que no lo tienes, si lo tuvieras, no podría estar diciendo esto, porque…

Y esta vez fue ella quién lo calló con el mismo beso que hubo antes. Seguramente, no quería escuchar al mayor filosofando sobre cosas sin sentido.

-De verdad que eres un bastardo. No me dejas dormir. Ni pensar. Me dejas confundida así como así y no sabía que mierda hacer por tu culpa. ¡Mierda! ¡Es que no puedes ir y besarme simplemente!…

-¿Eh? ¿Lovi, tú me quieres? –hubieron estrellitas en sus verdes ojos.

-No, yo te odio –dijo con sarcasmo- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Claro que te quiero!

-Que bueno saberlo –la abrazó-. Es que denante que te escuché hablar con tu hermana…

-¿Ahora eres un espía profesional? Hablaba de ti, bastardo –la del rizo estaba ruborizada-. Que mal espía eres… -intentaba cambiar el tema, sin éxito.

-Si quieres saberlo, yo también te amo, Lovina.

Y esto sonará cliché y toda la cosa, pero volvieron a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, el que duraría horas de no ser, que a causa del oxígeno, habrían muerto asfixiados.

Y entonces, Lovina Vargas pensó que no era tan malo aceptar las invitaciones que le hacía el moreno.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado~ Si hubo algún error o incoherencia, consideren que moría de sueño 8DDD<p> 


End file.
